Wireless networks are transitioning from second generation to third generation networks. Two emerging third generation wireless network schemes are the UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) and the CDMA2000 (Code-division Multiple Access). Firms that deploy these types of networks must monitor network traffic, often in real time. Embodiments described herein relate to monitoring wireless network traffic.